clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Tori Hamilton
Tori Hamilton is a graduate of Clearwater High School who moved there towards the end of her senior year. She currently is majoring in photography at Tallahassee University. She was a recurring character in the second and third seasons and has guest starred in the fourth, fifth, and seventh seasons. She is quirky, funny, and very down to earth and easy to get along with. When she first moved to Clearwater, she immediately connected with Trey Nitt and the two formed a relationship very quickly. After breaking up due to her being rejected from the college he was going to, they decided to stay together and try a long-distance relationship. After a couple small issues, they faced their biggest obstacle when Trey hits his head at a party and gets memory less, forgetting about his transition from a girl to a boy. Tori struggles with her boyfriend now reverting back into a girl and fights with his parents who are encouraging him to stay a female. Eventually, Trey realized why he identified as trans in the first place and gets back to normal, reuniting the couple. She has since transferred to his school where they are still together. She is good friends with Sadie Carroll, Jeremy Litten, and Lauren Nessner. She is also engaged to Trey Nitt. She is portrayed by Bridgit Mendler. Character History Season 2 In Long Way to Happy, she is introduced to her science class by Mrs. Lib and assigned to work with Trey after he fools around with Tim and is separated. She asks him for a tour of the school which he gives her later that day. She tries to flirt with him and ask him out that night, but he rejects her because he does not know how to tell her he is transgender. He lies about his sick grandmother which she sees right though and is disappointed he won't go out with her. The next day, she won't let go the fact that he lied about a sick grandmother to get out of a date with her. He asks her out for real and she accepts and on their date when he dropping her off, she tries to kiss him, but he hesitates. He tells her that he is transgender and she okay with it, saying she likes him and doesn't care who he used to be or what he's like under his clothes. They kiss and she walks into her house. In Hurricane, she is discussing Prom with Sadie, Lauren, and Jeremy and says that she found the limo rental slip and that Trey is planning a special night for them. She then slaps Jeremy on the arm when he is rude to Sadie when she can't find a date and tells her that she won't find one unless she stops complaining and goes out and tries to find someone. She later helps Sadie in her plan to get Tim to ask her and is sympathetic when Tim rejects her. She tells Sadie that there are plenty of other guys she can go with. In This Too Shall Pass, she is in the astronomy room on a date with Trey as he has the overhead projecting the stars on the ceiling for them. She tells him that it was the most romantic thing someone has ever done for her and says that she doesn't deserve him before kissing him goodbye so she can get to class. They are later in his car eating McDonald's when she asks him if he's a virgin. He is taken by surprise and says no and even more shocked when Tori asks him if he wants to have sex with her. He tells her they haven't been dating that long, but Tori tells him she feels like they're meant to be. He kisses her and doesn't give her an answer as he starts driving back to school. She is embarrassed she even asked afterwards. The next day, after she hears from Tim that Trey is using all of his college tuition to get a sex change for Tori, she along with Tim run to the bank and stop him. She tells him she doesn't care what he looks like because he's the best she's ever had and they kiss. She then tells him to put the money back and that they can go to her house that night since her parents are out, alluding to the fact that they're going to have sex. They are in bed about to have sex when she slips her hand under his shirt, telling him to calm down and making sure he's still comfortable with them having sex. He says that he is and they go under the covers and giggle. She then thanks him for making her happy as they begin to have sex. In Carry On, she is at the school congratulating Jeremy when he makes it through to Hollywood on Spotlight Stars. She is excited to hear she is invited to Hollywood that summer for his trip and says it'll be the perfect goodbye to everyone before they all go in different directions. In Play With Fire, she is excited to be done with school as she walks to English with Sadie and tells her that they probably won't even do anything in the last week. Mr. Stein then says that they have a final project and she is bummed. When he says that they have to do it on their experience at Clearwater, Tori brings up that she's only been there for 3 months, but he doesn't care and partners her with Lauren. In Here's to Never Growing Up (1), she is about to show Trey her dress so they can get a matching corsage when she sees a letter from the University of Dallas on the table. She sees that she got into the art program and tells Trey that she didn't get into Tallhassee University, the college they both applied for, but that she was just going to work at a coffeeshop there. Trey insists that he won't hold her back, but then she questions what will happen to them. Trey says that they should just focus on Prom and she agrees, kissing him before going off to put her dress on. She is later seen in the limo on the way to Prom. She finds it awesome that Jamie almost fought with Julia right off the bat over their matching dresses and gives her a high five. She asks Trey if he rented a room for them and he says he didn't and can't have sex with her because he doesn't want to fall in love with her anymore than he already has since they will break up soon. Tori tries to tell him that she'll go to TU with him, but he doesn't want to hold her back and breaks up with her. She tells him not to go and starts to cry. She ditches her party later on the way home and texts Jamie that she went home with other friends. In Here's to Never Growing Up (2), she is at Caylee's house and is crying because of Trey dumping her. She says that she doesn't even want to go to graduation and see him, but Caylee convinces her that she needs to talk to him and get some closure, so Tori gives in and decides to go. She is crying after the ceremony when Trey walks up to her and tells her that he made a mistake and she automatically kisses him passionately. They plan on how they will make long distance work and hold each other, excited to spend time together in Hollywood. She is later happy to see Tim show up to get his diploma. She is last seen with the group of friends going on the Hollywood trip talking about what they will do and when Tim says goodbye to everyone before he leaves, she asks Trey if he's okay since he just lost his best friend and he says that he is. They walk away from graduation together. Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Appearances Relationships Trey Nitt Main Article: Trey-Tori Relationship *First Relationship **Start Up: Long Way to Happy (221) **Break Up: Here's to Never Growing Up (1) (231) ***Reason: She got accepted to a school far away. *Second Relationship **Start Up: Here's to Never Growing Up (2) (232) ** Break Up: Do What U Want (319) *** Reason: Trey returned to being a girl after a head injury and Tori couldn't deal with it. * Third Relationship ** Start Up: Hard Out Here (328) ** Engaged: Back to the River (721) Trivia *She is from Texas. Ironically, she came to Clearwater from Texas and Gina left Clearwater to go to Texas. *She is Trey's first girlfriend since he transitioned. *She is the second recurring character to never be a regular, but receive a plot, the others being Lauren, Chloe, Lindsay, Mary-Beth and Emily. *She was the first character to work at the Hub. The others are Carly, Eric, Wyatt, and Keith. Quotes *"I’m just a senior, not the Queen of France." (First Line) *"More like, sorry you have to go here. Don’t you guys have like shootings and shit?" *"The most dramatic thing that happened at my old school, Farnorth High, was when the cafeteria lady said she used fake cheese." *"Well I’m not like most girls, am I?" *(to Trey) "You are too good to me…sometimes I think I don’t deserve you." *(to Trey) "I don’t care if you have boobs or a penis or green puss coming out of your ass, I’ll love you no matter what because you are the first guy who has treated me like I deserve to be happy…" *(to Jamie) "Not even 2 minutes into Prom and you already almost ripped a girl’s dress off. How high school is this?" Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:College Students Category:Graduates Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 7